


Synchronicity

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect ending to the perfect Valentine’s Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by seshats_prodigy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.

He's warm- so warm and comforting. I can detect the light, even pulse of his heartbeat against me, and I pull him closer, trying to feel more. I can't get enough of him.   
  
He smiles. I can feel it against my bare chest- the upward curve of those full, addicting lips brushes against my skin. He nestles closer, and the soft tresses of his hair tickle my chin and neck. Almost as if he senses my need, he moves his arm from between our bodies to drape across my waist. Fingers brush lazily against the small of my back, and I shiver and shift against him, seeking more, anything more.   
  
The slight change in position brings our groins together, and almost as one, our heartbeats begin to quicken. I nuzzle the top of his head, and he murmurs lowly- a soft, wordless sound of need. Languidly, he rolls onto his back, pulling me with him, on top of him. Long, gorgeous legs wrap around my waist, and as I push into the heat I'd only recently vacated, our heartbeats increase again. He whispers my name and I kiss him as I start to move.   
  
Gradually, our slow, lazy rhythm becomes more urgent. His needy cries and wordless pleas for more drive me to take him harder. Nails press into my back, and calling my name, he comes. The warmth of his seed, the heat of his body, the fire of his love push me to my climax, and I release deep inside him, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.   
  
The gentle sensation of his lips plying my neck and face with kisses slowly brings me down from my heights. I open my eyes to meet his gaze, and I know that the adoration I see there is mirrored in my own. We kiss again as I ease out of him, softly whispering 'I love you's' against each other's lips. When I roll onto my side, he nestles close again, his lashes lightly tickling my neck as he closes his eyes. As I start to doze myself, I notice that our heartbeats yet again become one, and I can't help but think that there isn't a more perfect way to end our Valentine's Day.


End file.
